Your Last Day
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: If today was your last day, how would you choose to spend it? With friends and family? Haruhi/Takashi with one sided Kyouya/Haruhi


**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones have full rights

**Pairings**: Haruhi/Takashi (One sided Haruhi/Kyouya)

**Warnings: ** Character death, swearing, possible OOCness

**Note:** Please excuse all the talking that is in this story. Mostly all the conversations in here are needed. As well I might make a second chapter to make this a two shot if people like it enough. Though that's the only addition to this story there will be. Mostly because there can't be too much to add after you are finished reading this story.

Haruhi sat staring at her friends with a soft smile on her face. Not one of them knew that it was her last day alive. She had made sure of it. They were all sitting around a room in Tamaki's house, and she couldn't be happier.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Haruhi's smile grew and she started to giggle. Antoinette burst into the room, mowed her way over to Haruhi, and placed her head on Haruhi's knee. Piyo squawked on Takashi's head, attracting the dog's attention and soon Antoinette was chasing Piyo. Haruhi smiled, stood up and caught Piyo as he flew past her. She held the bird tightly, gave Antoinette a scolding look, and sat down, nudging the dog away with her foot.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, why are you so happy?" Mitsukuni asked as he dropped down beside Haruhi and grinned up at her.

"The other day my father told me something that I suppose changed my perspective of life," she said with a smile and let Piyo nestle into her arms.

"What'd he say, Haru-chan?" the small blonde ask leaning on her arm.

"That each day is a gift, and therefore not a given right. I should live as if today was my last day. So I could say goodbye to yesterday if I do end up dying. That every second of my life counts, because there is no second try in this world," she said with a soft smile and stroked Piyo's feathers. The hosts stared at her, various forms of confusion, understanding.

"Haruhi is completely correct-"

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi interrupted looking up at him with a soft look, "Don't start."

"Yeah, _Tono_," the twins said with mischief on her face.

Haruhi handed Piyo to Mitsukuni and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to visit the washroom," she said heading out of the room. Once she stepped out she leaned against the door and felt anguish wash over her for a moment. Remembering the words, she swallowed the feelings down, pushed off the door, and quickly located a bathroom after getting directions from one of the staff. Once inside she lifted her cell phone and dialled the number to her old best friend.

"Moshi-Moshi, Sayuri Himemiya speaking," a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"Sayuri, it's Haruhi," Haruhi said with a smile hearing her best friend's voice.

"Haruhi! It's been forever!" the girl said a smile on her voice, "I'm jealous that you got into Ouran, you are so lucky. How's it been there?"

"Good, I've met great friends. I also saw Arai earlier this year," she said sitting down on the closed toilet and tugging absently at her hair.

"Oh, yeah, he mentioned that! He was telling me you cut your hair, I think that would suit you. That is if we see each other ever again," Sayuri said laughing at the joke. Haruhi's smile was wiped off as she choked back some tears.

"Yeah, remember when you tried to cut my hair back in grade three because you thought it was too boring looking?" Haruhi said with a laugh.

"I accidently slipped and gave you those god awful bangs that you decided to keep!" Sayuri and Haruhi giggled at the memory.

"Hey, my best friend gave them to me, I couldn't say no!" she giggled and then sighed, "But I got you back-"

"Oh, don't you dare bring that up again, just thinking of it causes me to blush!" Sayuri said, giggling madly.

"Hey, you shouldn't have been wearing cartoon panties!" Haruhi bit her lip from laughing to loudly.

"Well you shouldn't have done it in front of my crush! Though, thanks to you I am now dating him! He thought our antics were cute and asked me out, we've been dating for little over a year now!"

"That's great, Sayuri, I'm glad!" Haruhi said and sighed.

"What about you?" the other girl said, and the rustling sound on the phone made it seem like the girl was getting in a better position to gossip.

"What about me?"

"Who are you dating? When we went to school together, you would get asked out practically every month! You were so dense!" Sayuri teased and Haruhi had to shake her head and laugh.

"I'm not dating anyone, I am close with a few guys, but strictly friendship. Although..." Haruhi trailed of, knowing that Sayuri would be begging for the piece of information and the horrible suspense would kill her.

"What? What? You like someone, I can tell! Who is he? Arai said you were surrounded by six guys! You've got to like one of them? I saw a picture, I bet it's the tall blonde! Or one of the twins. They seem cute! No, you like smart guys. I bet it's the guy with glasses!" Sayuri squeaked like the girls in the club, but Haruhi was used to this kind of squealing and squeaking. She actually cared about what Haruhi said. Not just adding it to her moments of 'Moe'. Besides everyone thought she was a guy.

"None of those," she said suddenly embarrassed. If she wasn't going to live another day she might as well tell someone.

"Oh, so you've got a fetish for the small kind then?" Sayuri giggled madly.

"If I do?" Haruhi said grinning knowing how the conversation would play out. Sayuri would declare that was the one Haruhi liked, but then Haruhi would declare it was someone else and Sayuri would freak.

"Oh? Well he's cute, I wouldn't have thought you were the pedophile typ-"

"For one, I don't love him anymore than a brother! And second, he's eighteen!" Haruhi defended quickly, the conversation not going how she pictured it.

"Really? He's so short! So then, you must like the tall dark handsome one. Arai said he never talked throughout the entire time he was there!"

"Yeah, I do," Haruhi admitted embarrassingly, "He's sweet though, kind, and is nothing like the others. He is unique and it seems he gets me. The other tease him a lot-"

"Oh, hell, sorry Haruhi. My mother just got home from work and I'm not supposed to talk on the phone until I'm done my homework!" Sayuri interrupted, Haruhi's face fell.

"Its fine, I'll talk to you later?" Haruhi said and there was a hum of agreement before the two said goodbye and Haruhi hung up.

The brunette stared at the wall, then quickly wiped away some tears, splashed her face with water to get away the look of crying, and mopped her face up. After making sure she was presentable, she head back into the room and took her spot next to Mitsukuni.

"Sorry, I was having trouble finding the bathroom," Haruhi said with an apologetic smile. Tamaki frowned.

"You could've asked the servants, they would've helped you!"

"I didn't want to bother them, they have enough on their hands without me bothering them," Haruhi said with a smile, "It was more fun that way, got to see all the pictures and statues in this area of the house."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan. We were wondering..." Mitsukuni trailed off, Haruhi looked down at him with her head tilted, "Do you love us?"

Haruhi stared at him in part confusion and part horror. What did he mean? Did he mean, "Do you love us as friends/brothers" or "do you love each of us as in you'd jump our bones?" Haruhi nearly giggled at that thought but was still too damn confused by his question "What's with the sudden question?"

"You are usually so distant and always trying to avoid doing things with us!" he started to tear up and Haruhi wrapped her arms around him. Everyone's faces stared in confusion at the scene. Normally Haruhi just freaked and looked to Takashi to help calm the small senior. Haruhi patted his head and he threw his arms around her waist and sobbed into her shirt.

"I do love you guys, you are the best friends I could ever have-"

"Then why do you only hang out with us when forced to by Kyo-chan or stolen by us?" he asked pouting up at her. Haruhi stared down at him before looking at the others.

"Well for one, you guys shouldn't be kidnapping me," she said sending an accusing look at the twins. "Second, I would do things with you if it didn't conflict with my life, I don't have servants doing everything for me. I have to do things before I can do anything."

"So, you want to go to the zoo tomorrow with us?" Mitsukuni asked smiling brightly. Haruhi's face fell and Mitsukuni's smile turned into a frown. "Haru-chan? You're not doing anything tomorrow, are you?"

"Nothing," she said with a reassuring smile. Not finishing it with a sarcastic remark. It wasn't his fault he didn't know. It was hers. She should've told them, now it was too late. I doubt she could say 'I'm doing something tomorrow. I might wake up, might do a few things with my father, then if I woke up I might go to the hospital to die. I would rather die tonight though, I would hate to go to the hospital where no one gives a damn.'

She couldn't say that.

She wouldn't.

"We'll pick you up at-"

"Noon, I need to do a few things tomorrow, to make up the time I'll make you a cake!" Haruhi said and watched as the smaller senior grinned and hopped over to his cousin and hugged him around the waist.

"Yeah! Haru-chan is going to the zoo with us tomorrow!~" Mitsukuni said happily spinning around wildly. Haruhi just swallowed down the sadness and smiled at the two.

"Haruhi, I've decided to wave your debt," Kyouya said, interrupting the cheers of conquer from the others. They all froze and looked at Kyouya. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya by the collar and shook him.

"What are you doing! She'll stop going to the host club and hanging out with us!" Tamaki cried, tears rolling off his cheeks thickly. Kyouya shoved the 'president' of the club off him and smoothed out his shirt.

"I don't like how you lot think so lowly of me, I wouldn't have said I loved you guys and not mean it. I'm not going to purposefully leave you guys!" Haruhi said sternly, frowning at her friends who thought so lowly of her. Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Why do you choose those words?" Kaoru asked, leaning back on the couch looking nonchalant. "'Purposefully' what makes you think something might make you leave us?"

"If for some reason my scholarship falls through and I leave the school, which would make it so we have less time together. If I move, my dad has been thinking of doing that recently, we'd have less time. Or if, like I mentioned before, died somehow, then I wouldn't be doing it purposefully," Haruhi said looking at each of them individually. They all looked serious, and questions bubbled behind their eyes as she finished her words.

"Are you trying to tell us something, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, looking very unlike himself. Haruhi gave him a levelled look that caused panic to flash behind his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked shaking her head and sighing.

"Are you saying that you are suicidal? You keep mentioning about dying...it's upsetting," Mitsukuni said staring at Haruhi sternly. A look as if to say 'If you kill yourself I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself.'

"I wouldn't kill myself. There is no reason too. Though I'm not going to say I am never going to get in an accident. I might be in a car crash or someone mugs me and ends up killing me. Nor do I know if I might fall down the stairs coming out of my apartment and smashing my skull open on the concrete, or am killed in a ride by shooting," Haruhi said with a shrug, "I can't promise you guys that I'll be alive together, just as much as you guys could promise me the same. Well, quiet honestly I probably have more of a chance of being killed by those situations since Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are both strong and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Kyouya has a private police force that is always around and protecting him. The twins aren't stupid, are well balanced and don't usually leave their house except for school and to come hang out with all of us, so the chance of that happening is little. Tamaki...well is Tamaki and is...well Tamaki."

"So you are just telling us that we aren't invincible?" Mitsukuni asked, looking as if he was just reassuring himself that Haruhi wasn't going to blow her brains out.

"Exactly, well maybe if you all formed one person, then you would be invincible, mostly, but you are six different people, and for that you are unique and are all important to me," Haruhi said with a nod, "you are all important to many people."

"Now that the conversation is getting boring, I think I'll go home now, Haruhi would you care for a ride home?" Kyouya asked standing up and smoothing his clothing out. Haruhi shrugged and stood up. Everyone stood up to be polite, but Haruhi wasn't about to go. She gave each person a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Her hug lingered on Takashi for longer than the others and when she pulled away, it was reluctant. Everyone could tell.

Though she was gone before they could question her. Kyouya waved at his friends, knowing he'd see them all tomorrow. Then followed the brunette down the stairs and to the front door where they stood waiting for a car.

Footsteps crunched behind them, causing them both to twist around to see who had followed them out. Takashi approached them, with a slightly dark look that made even Kyouya fearful of what Takashi was mad at.

"What are you hiding," he asked staring down at them.

"It doesn't matter-" Haruhi started but the glare darkened and Haruhi stopped.

"It matters. You wouldn't have given us a hug if it weren't anything-"

"Haruhi is just going away for a while," Kyouya said, and Haruhi hated to lie to Takashi directly like that. Even if she wasn't the one lying.

"Don't bullshit me," Takashi said, causing Haruhi's head to snap towards Takashi in surprise. She had never heard him A) so angry or B) swear.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Haruhi said as a car pulled up at Kyouya climbed into it, telling directions to the driver as he waited for Haruhi to get in. She placed a foot in the car and Takashi grabbed her wrist.

"Which tells me that you guys are lying," he said evenly, "If you were to see us tomorrow wouldn't you have done that yesterday? Tell me what's going on, Haruhi," he said, voice and face softening. "If you love us, you'll let us know."

"I-I..." Haruhi looked down, "can't-"

"You can, words are formed easily-"

"-see you guys anymore..." she finished letting the tears flow now. "Or rather, I won't see you guys anymore."

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked tugging Haruhi's wrist slightly so she moved away from the car. He didn't want her to break out of his grip and speed off before he got the answer. She was his friend and he and everyone else deserved the truth.

"She's dying," Kyouya said climbing out of the car and leaning against the door. He looked solemn and sad. "It's nothing we can fix or do about it. You won't see her tomorrow because by the time you guys reach the house, she'll be dead."

Takashi stared at Kyouya, praying that he was just bullshitting him and looked down at Haruhi. Though how hard the tears were flowing caused him to sink to his knees. Haruhi swallowed a sob and turned to leave. This was what she wanted to avoid.

"Why didn't you tell us," Takashi asked keeping Haruhi in place. His face was forlorn as he stared up at her his hands on her waist since her arms were holding herself together.

"I-I c-co-couldn-"

"Haruhi chose not to tell you, she wanted you guys to think it was just some accident, she died of a heart attack or something," Kyouya interrupted staring at the scene remembering his reaction to figuring out that she was dying. How sad he had been, how it felt like his heart was being ripped apart. Though he knew that the senior that was kneeling at her feet was the one she loved, and knew it wouldn't be him. Normally he would've proven Haruhi that he was the better choice, but if Haruhi was dying, he wanted her to make the choice she wanted. "That way you guys would've been less depressed thinking that she hadn't known she was going to die, knowing that she only had a few weeks, days and now barely twenty-four hours to live. Knowing every single minute was taken up in her mind by the thought of her slowly dying."

Takashi stared up at Haruhi through it all. His own heart breaking at the thought of losing the girl who had entered their lives and tossed their thoughts and feelings around without evening noticing. He shook his head, not believing it. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, his head against her upper stomach hearing the faint sound of a heart beat. She couldn't be dying. Her heart was sturdy. It was beating normally.

Though a few seconds after he pulled her against his head he heard her heart pick up speed and he pulled away and looked up at her. It was probably just her freaking out. He reasoned and then stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "You shouldn't be alone," he whispered to her.

"I'd rather be," Haruhi whispered, "I'm not putting you guys through watching me die, it's...horrible," she pushed him away and looked up at him, "If you love me, then you'll not tell them, you'll act as if I'm going to be laughing and talking with you tomorrow at the zoo," Haruhi pleaded.

Takashi stared at her, shaking his head, "I can't do that-"

"Takashi. Please, I'm begging you, as my _death _wish. If you tell a single soul, I will haunt you," she threatened, but he just continued to stare. Then she realized that her haunting wouldn't as scary as if Kyouya was haunting him or the twins. Either one would be terrible. Haruhi haunting him would her just occasionally piping up about something that made him look at her in confusion or guilt. Or talking about food with him.

Though his staring wasn't him thinking about the haunting bit. She had called him by name. Only Mitsukuni called him Takashi. He didn't break his stare but he nodded. "I promise, your death wish will not be broken," he said and hugged her again.

"We should go, I promised your father you'd be home so you can spend time with him," Kyouya said sliding back into the car. Haruhi swallowed thickly and stared up at Takashi. She took a step towards the car and looked away. Takashi continued to watch her, realizing it was the last he was going to see her.

"Aw hell," he heard he mutter and then she was grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him down and their lips crashed together. Takashi's eyes widened as he stared at Haruhi's eyes clamped together. This wasn't how he would've pictured his first kiss. Because he had been surprised she had pulled him slightly too hard and now his nose hurt slightly. Though soon he felt something wet against his lips and realized, Haruhi was crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, in comfort and relaxed tilting his head to kiss her better. After a moment, Kyouya made an impatient noise and Haruhi broke the kiss. Tears still falling down her cheeks, twisted around, and slid into the car. Not sparing another look back at Takashi. Once they drove away, Takashi pressed his fingers to his lips and stared at the red backlights of the cars.

He had always liked the brunette. Though he had forced himself to like her as a friend only. She had too many guys breathing down her neck to get to her. Practically everyone in the host club wanted her. She broke down their walls and figured out their personalities. If he wanted to be slightly poetic, he would say she was like a petal that fell into a pond. It caused a soft ripple in the water before slowly sinking down to the bottom and nestling happily in the heart of the pond. None of them noticed she had entered their world until the beach so many months ago.

He remembered Tamaki jumping off the cliff, knowing she would be save and going after the guys who had done it to her. He should've gone and jumped after her. He should've been the one to save her. He was always there for Haruhi, in the background just watching silently and closely. Not fully realizing he was ready to jump in and protect her. When she was kidnapped a few months ago, he had been extremely worried and upset that he hadn't been able to protect her.

Now she was gone. He had been ready to step back to let his friends fight for her, and to relieve her of the added pressure. Now he realized that she had liked him back. If he had been bold enough to ask her out, or to do something to show that he liked her back. Maybe this would've turned out different. Maybe he wouldn't be standing staring at the spot where Kyouya's car had disappeared. Maybe he wouldn't have been standing there until Mitsukuni came out and told him that they should go home now. He wouldn't have dropped to his knees because his legs turned to jelly when he realized that he was in love with the host clubs princess.

He switched to automatic once Mitsukuni started to freak out and the twins as well. He stood up robotically and held the door open for his cousin. Ignoring the questions saying that he wasn't feeling well. Sliding into the car and waiting until he got home. Staying up almost all night thinking about Haruhi.

Haruhi, however, wasn't on automatic when she got home. She hugged Kyouya and kissed him on the cheek in goodbye. He said that if she were taken to the hospital, he would be there for her. If she didn't last through the night, he promised her that her father would be there for her. Haruhi thanked him with another kiss on the cheek, which Kyouya didn't settle for.

He stopped her from leaving. "Haruhi, I know this may be selfish of me, especially since I know you do not feel the same way for me but..." he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers and pulled away, "Since I know I won't get a chance to fight for you, I wanted to make sure I did that before it was too late."

Haruhi nodded and hugged him once more before telling him goodbye. To him it sounded too final, but he let her climb the stairs, not leaving from his spot until she disappeared with a wave into her apartment.

Once inside her father stood up and hugged her tightly. Tears falling down his cheeks. Haruhi returned the hug and cried into his chest. Telling him everything that had happened. He scolded her half-heartedly for not telling them but said that if she promised Mitsukuni a cake, he should get one. It would be one last thing they did together. Haruhi broke down crying but nodded and went to freshen up before she made the cake.

For the first time ever, Haruhi pulled on a dress that her father had always wanted her to wear but she refused. She slid out and her father started to cry and looked over at her mother's shrine.

"Kotoko, doesn't she look gorgeous! Our daughter is such a beauty!" he said and hugged her tightly. He didn't let her go until she pulled away gently and told him that they had a cake to bake.

She chose to make a Black Forest Cake. They baked, talking about all the good times they had together, all the bad times. Everything. They talked about things that could've happened. Haruhi said she would've liked to have a child, which caused Ranka to drop to his knees and bawl. She had comforted him until he was well enough to get Ranka to stand up and help her finish the cake.

After it was iced and seven strawberries had been placed, Haruhi took red frosting and wrote 'I'm sorry' across it. Ranka had protested when she told him what she was writing but she said it was the only way she could tell him. Her plan would've blown up in the smoke anyways. She knew that she had made Takashi promise that he wouldn't tell them that she knew, but Kyouya never made such a promise. Neither had her father. They would end up figuring out anyways.

Haruhi finished it and placed it into the fridge so it wouldn't dry out and sat down. Dialled up Mitsukuni and waited until he answered.

"Haru-chan! What's new! Takashi was acting funny after you left, I think he has a tummy ache!" Mitsukuni asked, sounding cheerful and Haruhi knew why he was acting like that. He hated to lie to Mitsukuni, or in this case keep a secret that would break Mitsukuni's heart.

"That's horrible, hopefully he'll be well soon," she paused and looked over at her father who was looking at her in questioning, "Hey, Honey-senpai, Reiko-chan from the Black Magic club, are you still dating her?"

"Eh, things aren't very good between us! She is doing a lot of cursing recently, more than usual!" he said, sounding slightly scared.

"You should talk to her about it, I think she feels ignored. You have been spending an excessive time with the host club recently," Haruhi said with a smile, she knew something was going on between them. Reiko always seemed dejected and murmuring curses whenever Haruhi saw her recently. When she and Mitsukuni's relationship was better she didn't do that, she wouldn't wear her black cloak and she would walk around with a slight smile on her face, that is until someone saw her then she'd go back to the blank faced girl hiding her emotions.

"I will do that! Thanks Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni said happily.

"Don't mention it, Mitsukuni, hey, I gotta go, my father wants to spend some quality time, goodbye."

"Oh, alright. Bye, Haru-chan..." Mitsukuni sounded sad as Haruhi pulled her cell phone away from her ear but then something caught her ear from the cell phone. "Wait! Haru-chan since when do you call me Mitsuk-"

She hung up. Feeling bad about it down to her bone. She wanted to phone her other friends, talking to them individually for a few minutes, but knew she wouldn't last. Knew they'd figure something was up when the twins both received phone calls each. Also, if she phoned them so shortly after she had seen them.

Haruhi crawled over to her father and snuggled against his side, knowing it was the last time he would probably be able to hold her and vice versa. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and they both shifted to face her mother and his wife. They softly chatted to her mother and laughed softly.

Earlier she had gone to visit her mother's grave for the last time. Had a picnic with her father to catch her mother up on everything going on in their lives. It had been a happy time. Haruhi was glad that her most recent memories were happy ones. Excluding the conversation with Takashi. That depressed her deeply when she thought about it.

Haruhi pulled away from her father and swallowed thickly. "I love Takashi," she whispered staring at him, tears swarming in her eyes. She thought her father deserved to know above everyone else. Ranka pulled her so her head was resting on his lap. He brushed hair from her forehead with a soft smile.

"I approve of your choice, though I do like Kyouya very much," Ranka said with a soft laugh and continued to play with her hair. "Have you told him? You shouldn't leave the boy hanging if you haven't. He might like you back.

"I did...but he knows that I'm dying so I don't know if he kissed me back because I wanted him to or because he wanted to," she admitted and launched into a short version of what happened since she had left it out earlier.

Her father was silent as he played with her short hair. "Mori-kun is very kind person, loyal, I doubt he would've kissed you back unless you meant it, though you do know him better than I do, what do you honestly think, Haruhi?"

Haruhi contemplated it and stared up at her father, "I don't know...he's always silent and when is monotone when he speaks, I just don't know..."

"Well if you love him, then you should know!" Ranka said poking her nose with a smile.

"I would like to think he wanted to kiss me...but everyone surprises me in doing things opposite than what I would think..." she murmured and closed her eyes. "I don't want to go to sleep but I'm exhausted," she whimpered.

"I love you, Haruhi," her father planted a kiss on her forehead, Haruhi sat up and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered hugging him tightly. For five minutes neither let go, their grip tightening until Ranka reluctantly let go. He swallowed thickly.

"If we drag this out, you'll never get to sleep, you'll wake up tomorrow morning. You're too stubborn to play to other people's rules," he said with a convincing smile. Haruhi nodded slowly, kissed his cheek before getting up, and slipping into their room, changed quickly into something very comfortable, slid into her bed, and closed her eyes.

Sleep didn't come easily.

First thing at six in the morning, Takashi got dressed. Of course, he put his shirt inside out, and was wearing sweats, but dressed was dressed. He shoved his cell phone into his pocket and left. Knowing he wouldn't reach the Fuijoka's until seven because of the thick Tokyo traffic. He was drumming his fingers the entire way there. Having left a note saying that he went over to a friend's house.

He told the driver to return home, he wouldn't need to go back for a while. Then he raced up the steps and knocked as lightly as he could in his state of panic. On his third set of knocking Ranka opened the door, looked up at Takashi, and smiled softly. "She's alive," he said and stepped to the side. "Sleeping, but alive, breathing and her pulse is still pulsing."

Takashi stepped inside, using the counter beside him to keep his body upright, he apologized for coming so early and took off his shoes.

"It's alright, Mori-kun, Haruhi needs her friends. I'll wake her, she wanted to be waken up early if she was alive when I woke up," Ranka explained and moved over to the room as Takashi lowered himself down onto the floor by the table and waited until Ranka left the room explaining that she would be out in a few seconds. They sat in silence, only the sound of Haruhi moving around filled the air. "I heard what happened between you and my daughter," Ranka said and Takashi froze. Was he going to be chewed out by Ranka for kissing his daughter. "Thank you," he said instead. Takashi stared at Ranka with a confused look. "She loves you, you know, if you hadn't have kissed her back she would've been heartbroken-"

"I didn't kiss her back thinking of her," Takashi admitted looking down at his lap. He heard Ranka's laugh and looked up.

"You boys are so cute! Especially when you blush! So then why did you kiss her back, Mori-kun?" Ranka asked pouring tea for the both of them. Takashi accepted it with a nod.

"I lov-"

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi muttered as the door slid open she looked slightly hurt but relieved when she saw him, "What are you doing here."

Takashi stood up, promptly smacking his head on the edge of the lowered roof separating the kitchen and the living room. Haruhi moved forwards as Takashi shook his head from the pain. She placed her hand on his head since he had bent slightly allowing her to be able to do so without it being too awkward.

"You should be careful, do you need an ice pack?" she asked moving towards the kitchen.

"No, I've had worse," he murmured and rubbed his head to get rid of the pain before looking at her. "I'm here so you're not alone-"

"My dad's here-"

"I know, I meant..." Takashi trailed off, not very good with words at the best of times. He could be blunt like Haruhi, but didn't know how he could put it.

"Haruhi, I think he means that he didn't want you to think you're alone. I mean yes I'm your father, but if you're with your friends it shows you that people love you," Ranka saved Takashi with a smile, "Now you to sit down while I fix us up some breakfast. I'll make your favourite, Strawberry pancakes with whipped cream!"

Haruhi grinned at her father, Takashi didn't understand why she was so happy but sat down after she did. He had a questioning look on his face that caused her to giggle and shake her head.

"Why should I die depressed?" she asked leaning forwards, "Oh, by the way, after I...you know...phone Mitsukuni and tell him to meet you here, there is a cake in the fridge for him to have if he wants it," Haruhi explained leaning on her elbow with a solemn look. Takashi nodded, knowing that Mitsukuni would eat it because Haruhi had made it. Not because it was cake. He would be too depressed that one of his best friends had died.

Haruhi told him a few stories of her childhood, not caring what she told him since she was going to die anyways. He smiled at the memories she was sharing with him, and somehow during it all Haruhi had ended up placing her hand on Takashi's unconsciously. When her father came back in, she lifted it to accept the food with thanks.

After Takashi had offered Haruhi some strawberries that he received a warm smile for the three sat there in silence, loving each other's company.

"I don't know when I'll die," Haruhi whispered, "It could be in a minute, it could be at the end of the day. But it is today," she whispered looking up at Takashi, he frowned and reached forwards. Brushing hair out of her face.

"I won't leave your side," he promised, "but if you do last the day, you aren't going to the zoo," he said and then added, "I won't either."

"But Mitsukuni-"

"Will understand if your father tells him you are sick, I left a note saying I am at a friend's house and Mitsukuni will know I'm here and think I'm worried about you," Takashi said looking at her with a final decision look, "since he thinks I was sick last night he'll assume that I'm here because I think I got you sick."

Haruhi nodded and then the silence returned. It lasted for the entire morning, Haruhi shifted over to sit beside Takashi after she took a quick shower. He had pulled her against his side and hugged her tightly, she had hugged him back and they sat there like that. Ranka had already come to know that his daughter was dying, and was allowing the two to have their moment together.

When the doorbell rang Takashi stood up and took Haruhi into the bedroom so Ranka could feed the lies to his cousin.

"Is Haru-chan there?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, but she's really ill and can't come with you guys," Ranka said, "She even baked you a cake, but I think she was saving it for after you guys finished. I'd feel bad to give it to you without her consent," Ranka said, sounding incredibly sad throughout his entire acting.

"Oh! Poor Haru-chan! I can wait until she gets better, then we can have cake together!" Mitsukuni said, "Takashi's here too, ne?"

"Uh, yes, how did you know?" Ranka asked a frown in his voice. Mitsukuni giggled.

"His shoes are here, no worries though! Takashi had a cold last night, so he probably feels bad, tell him that I'm proud of him!" Mitsukuni said, though the way he raised his voice implied that he knew his cousin was listening. Takashi nodded and looked down at Haruhi who was listening intently. He looked at her lips, wanting to kiss them again. Her tongue wet her lips as she waited for Mitsukuni to leave and Takashi caved in and bent down. He pressed his lips against hers and his hand went behind her head and lightly held the back of her head.

Haruhi was surprised to say the least. Her cheeks flushed and she kissed him back gently. When the door shut they broke apart and slid the door open. Both flushed and not meeting Ranka's glance.

Lunch flew by and Takashi was starting to believe Haruhi wasn't going to die.

Until she got up to go drop something off in the kitchen and she stumbled and dropped the dishes. The two of them knew something was up when Haruhi didn't worry about the dishes and instead leaned against the wall. Takashi and Ranka were both at her side and helping her sit down on the table. Takashi stood slightly off to the side to let Ranka worry about his daughter.

She was clutching her chest as if she was in pain but her face was void of any emotion besides fear. She was breathing heavily and staring at her father as if she was remembering every inch of his face. Then she groped the air towards Takashi until he stepped forwards and she caught his shirt and tugged him downwards. He followed until she was curled up in his lap and breathing heavily. Ranka called Kyouya and went to call an ambulance until Haruhi objected. Saying that she was dying either way. No one would be able to save her now.

Takashi cradled her against his chest, his lips never leaving her forehead as he waited for Kyouya to come. He could tell with each ticking moment she slipped further and further into death. He pressed his lips against hers, begging her to stay with them until Kyouya got here. He deserved to see Haruhi before she died.

Kyouya arrived within ten minutes and burst in, not bothering to knock. Haruhi looked over at him in fear, but no tears slid down her cheeks throughout the entire time. Kyouya dropped to his knees beside Ranka and brushed Haruhi's hair away from her eyes. Saying that it was okay and an ambulance was coming. When Ranka said that Haruhi had told him not to call one Kyouya looked murderous. Though when Haruhi reached out and placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder he calmed down. Knowing that there was nothing they could do.

Takashi murmured that she was going to be alright, but knew it was a lie. She called him on it but didn't say anything more than 'lies'. It looked as if it pained her just to breath. Takashi felt a tear slid down his cheek and Haruhi stared in amazement. Reaching up she gently brushed the tear away from his cheek and looked at the teardrop on her finger before looking up at Takashi. "I love you," she whispered her eyes starting to droop.

"No, Haruhi, stay with us, you can't give up," Takashi whispered to her, shaking her gently and cupping her chin.

"I'm tired," she whispered back, "I'm sleep, Taka..." she trailed off her eyes closing.

"I love you," he whispered back staring down at her. He continued to hold her as the others stared at Haruhi's body. Ranka broke down, dropped his head against Haruhi's lap, and bawled. Kyouya's glasses were covered in a glare but continuous tears fell from his eyes no way to hide the fact he was crying.

They didn't do anything besides cry for over an hour, until Kyouya said that they needed to get Haruhi to the morgue so they can plan a funeral for her. Ranka agreed and said that he'd go with Kyouya if Takashi could stay and call the others to explain to them in person. When Takashi looked frightful Ranka looked up at him.

"You were her love, Mori-kun, you've got as much right as I do to tell them," he explained before they waited for Haruhi's body to be carted off. Takashi stared at Haruhi, knowing that she wasn't in the body but still pretending she was just sleeping. Holding her against him until men came and took her away. That shell wasn't Haruhi. It wouldn't be Haruhi. Couldn't. Yet he still loved it, it was Haruhi. Just without her soul.

Everyone sat around Haruhi's living room. Staring at Takashi in confusion, asking where Haruhi was. The oldest member of the host club simply went into the kitchen, brought out the cake, and placed it in front of his cousin. They stared at the cake, looked up at the anguish in Takashi's eyes. Mitsukuni was the first to get it. Real tears poured down his cheeks as he stood up and hugged his cousin tightly.

"She's gone," he whimpered staring at the others when they didn't get it, "It was her last day," Mitsukuni hiccupped and then continued to cry.

Tamaki stared at the small blonde boy and shook his head, "She's not! You are lying, she's alive!" Tamaki said, staring at the cousins, praying they were joking. Hikaru was glaring at the cake, he slammed his fist on the table startling everyone.

"Why?"

"She was dying," Takashi whispered, "She's known about it for a while," he murmured looking at Hikaru, "I was not supposed to tell you that, but you deserve to know-"

"You've known!" Hikaru growled lunging across the table and grabbing Takashi's collar and shaking him, "Why the hell didn't you tell us, you selfish bastard! Did you think you were special because only you knew about it?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, causing the twin to stop and release his senior.

"Kyouya knew as well, she made us promise not to tell you guys, it wasn't my secret to tell-"

"Guys!" Mitsukuni interrupted glaring at them, "Haru-chan was our friend, and Takashi is our friend! If Haru-chan was here she'd be angry at you guys for treating him like that and you know that! If she wished for us not to know until now she had a reason and it wasn't a selfish one! Besides, Haru-chan loved Takashi!" Everyone stared down at Mitsukuni with wide eyes, including Takashi.

"What makes you so sure?" Hikaru asked staring down at the small blonde.

"I know because she kissed Takashi yesterday and he was with her all day today!"

"Did you know too? Did she tell every-"

"No, I didn't know. I thought they were dating though, so I kept it a secret that I knew if they weren't going to tell us. If I had known I would've told you guys because you deserve to know like Takashi was saying!"

The group was silent staring at Mitsukuni before looking down at the cake sadly. The Lolita type said that in memory of Haruhi they should eat her cake before it went stale and dry. They all sadly agreed. Knowing it was the last thing they would ever eat of Haruhi's and the last thing that they would ever get from Haruhi.

Mitsukuni curled up beside his cousin. Neither of them wanted to be alone, each other them wanted the company of a certain brunette but knew she wouldn't be there for them ever again. He listened to his cousin's soft snores. Envied him and hated him for being asleep. Though he knew Takashi deserved to be in a peaceful state of sleep. He figured out he loved Haruhi in little than twenty-four hours before she died.

He thought he heard something and looked around. Nothing caught his eyes so he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes ready to sleep. There was a giggling that made his heart stop. He sat up, reached over, and turned on the table lamp. He looked around the room and after reassuring himself that no one was in the room he turned off the light and moved closer to his cousin. Heart racing.

Another giggle and he climbed out of bed and started following the noise. He stepped out of the room and followed it down the hall. Knowing that he shouldn't be doing this but the giggle sounded so familiar. He arrived outside by the red rose, dark blue and pink rose garden. Mitsukuni had specifically ordered those colors, knowing that the dark blue rose had to be genetically engineered to be blue.

As he walked around he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eyes, quickly turned, and fled after it, calling wait as he ran after it. He got deeper into the garden when he finally saw the person sitting down at his favourite tea spot and carefully walked around. He saw a familiar voice and his eyes widened. He reached forwards but as she moved to jerk away his fingers met air.

"Haru-chan!"

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Please hit the review button to tell me what you think!


End file.
